Contribution Guidelines
The style guide exists to ensure all edits on the Fresbo World 2 Wiki are consistent. Although one way is often as good as another, keeping the articles consistent means that they will be easier to read and to use. If you would like to contribute, we'd love to include your contribution! Contributors should, however, bear in mind the following when considering contributions: *Fresbo World 2 is the intellectual property of Fresbo Pty Ltd., The FW2 Wiki Staff are not affiliated with the company on any way. *As the site is a wiki, anybody can edit it, and all are encouraged to do so, provided that the edits are good, consistent, neat and following the correct format. *Wikis are often targets for vandalism because of the ability for it to be edited by anyone. If you see any vandalism or offensive content, You can remove it by yourself or you can ask an Administrators to remove it. *If you see bad grammar, spelling, punctuation, inaccuracies, incompleteness or anything else that needs to be edited, hit the edit button at the top of the page and you could correct it by yourself. *Contribute to the various discussions we have going on - Featured articles, Top Contributor and User of the Month. *You can also help by doing some onerous cleaning duties - checking recent changes for vandalism, creating wanted pages, ensuring that no pages are orphans, making sure that all pages have categories, and generally reorganising information as required. Titles Articles must have appropriate titles. All words major contained within the page title should be capitalized. The only words that should not be capitalized are smaller words, such as "and", "or" and "the". The first word in the title should always be capitalized. Titles of singular topics should not be pluralized. Therefore, an article about Strawberry Beanbag should be named Strawberry Beanbag not Strawberry Beanbags. Only where the item is pluralized in the game should the article be pluralized. The subject of the article should be in bold only in the first occurrence of the word. Any subsequent occurrences are left as plain text. You could also use template when including the title on the body of the article. When I use the PAGENAME template on this Article, See the display below: Proper Formats and Templates Contributors / Editors should always follow the main format to keep the articles the same format, easy to read and are organize. *Base Format of a subject or article of an Item that can be purchased on Shop. (Furniture, Clothing and Pets) The example below is the source code format of a Furniture in the Shop, Xmas Phone using the Source Mode Editing. is a Christmas Theme decoration in Fresbo World that was available from December 02, 2011 to December 10, 2011 as part of Christmas Themed Items. cost . Gallery Note: Words that are inside the two open and close curly braces are templates. You can view the template source code on separate template page Template:NameOfTheTemplate. (Example: Template:Shop) Links A link is places by putting square brackets (link) on the start and the end of the word(s). This will make a link to the article, using the exact words in the link. *A link can also be made with a different word as the link, by putting the title, a | symbol then the word you want to appear in square brackets. For example, Christmas Phone as Christmas Phone but is linked to the Xmas Phone article. Links should be added to any articles on a page *Links should not be made to the same article multiple time. This means that if the word Mall is mentions 5 times, only the first appearance of the word should be linked. *Plurals can be linked to by placing the s outside the box. For example, Xmas Phones will link to Xmas Phone and will display as Xmas Phones. Category:Fresbo World 2 Wiki Category:Help Category:Guidelines